Jalousie quand tu nous tiens fin alternative
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Un ami qui se confie, des secrets et une dispute de couple entre nos deux canidés préférés... Fin alternative à la fiction de Zazolys "Jalousie quand tu nous tiens"


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _On continue dans les fictions qui m'ont inspiré._

 _Ici il s'agit de la fiction de Zazolys intitulée "Jalousie quand tu nous tiens" . Je vous invite à la lire : s/3212571/1/Jalousie-quand-tu-nous-tiens_

 _après l'avoir lu, mon imagination et ma cervelle se sont mises en route et il en est sortit cette fin alternative. Comme Zazolys m'a autorisé à la publier, je vous la fait découvrir_

 _Disclaimer : comme d'hab, tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Zazolys. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Enjoy les ptits loups!_

* * *

 _Resumé du chapitre 1 de Zazolys:_

James Potter et son meilleur ami Sirius Black travaillent au ministère de la magie comme Aurors. Un soir Sirius contacte Remus son petit ami pour lui annoncer qu'il rentrera en retard car il devra faire des heures supplémentaires. Cela fait une semaine que ça dure.

Sur les conseils de Lily, Remus a voulu aller voir Sirius au ministère, histoire de lui faire une surprise. Mais... Il a découvert que Sirius et James ont quitté bien à l'heure tous les jours, et il les a même retrouvés dans un bar entourés de filles toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres... Il avait alors compris d'où venait l'odeur que ses sens exacerbés de loup-garou avaient repérée lorsque son compagnon rentrait ces derniers soirs...  
Remus est persuadé que Sirius le trompe et il décide de quitter leur appartement, il part s'installer dans le petit hôtel moldu ou il travaille.  
Le même soir Sirius décide qu'il en a assez de mentir et fait savoir à James qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de son idée.

 _Ma suite_  
— ce sera très bien comme ça... Elle va fondre tu verras et elle dira oui  
— tu crois vraiment ?  
— Mais oui... Bon aller moi je rentre... Lunard me fait la tête et faut que je rattrape le coup moi maintenant.  
— pfff tu parles...  
— je te jure que si, ça fait une semaine qu'il fait semblant de dormir quand je rentre. Il refuse de me parler ou que je le touche...  
Bon j'y vais...  
— à demain... Et merci pour tout  
— de rien  
Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, pas de Lunard, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il ouvrit les placards de la chambre, vides... Les étagères de loup-garou sont vides... son pire cauchemar est en train de se réaliser... Son amour l'avait quitté... Pour de bon...  
Il s'installe précipitamment à sa cheminée, lance la poudre qu'il avait en main, donne l'adresse de James et Lily et engouffre sa tête dans les flammes.  
— Sirius ? s'exclama James, qu'est-ce que...  
— Est-ce que Remus est là ? Coupa brusquement le brun.  
— Non mais pourquoi ?  
Sirius apparut alors dans le salon de son ami et s'effondra en larmes  
— Parti... Parti... Murmura-t-il, il est parti...  
— Quoi ? Qui ?  
— Lunard... Mon Lunard... Il est parti... Il...  
— Quoi! Mais... Oh seigneur ! S'exclama à nouveau James, Patmol... je... Je suis désolé... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin... continua-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui pour tenter de le réconforter

— non... Laisse-moi... C'est... Je te l'avais dit qu'il me faisait la gueule ! Je te l'avais dit et maintenant il est parti... Je suis tout seul... Tout seul...  
James se releva et quitta la pièce penaud.  
Lily qui n'avait encore rien dit, s'avança et dit d'une voix dure  
— Sirius... Est-ce que tu trompes Remus ?  
— je quoi ? Non jamais ! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il, jamais je... C'est ce qu'il croit ? Lunard croit que je le trompe... Ses sanglots redoublèrent... Oh merlin... Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je lui dise que... Jamais je ne ferai ça, jamais je pourrais... Lily tu sais où il est hein ? Tu sais où je peux le trouver? S'il te plaît Lily dit le moi... Je dois lui parler s'il te plait...  
La jeune femme s'adoucit  
— Non pas maintenant... Pas dans cet état, il faut que tu te calmes avant... Repose-toi et moi je charge de te le retrouver ton Remus ok ?  
Elle se leva et prit une fiole dans le buffet qu'elle lui tendit il la bu sans se poser de questions et senti qu'il s'endormait alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'installer sur le canapé.  
Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. James était assis la tête dans les mains  
— qu'est-ce qui se passe James ?  
— c'est ma faute Lily... Je... j'avais un projet... J'avais besoin de l'aide de Sirius alors je... Je l'ai traîné dans ce bar... Tu sais celui qui est en face du ministère, tous les soirs cette semaine. Je lui avais demandé de ne rien dire... Même pas à Remus, je... Je l'ai obligé à lui mentir...  
la jeune femme soupira, décidément elle avait beau aimer son petit ami de tout son cœur, parfois il était vraiment stupide... Elle lui prit la main et l'obligea à se lever  
— vous n'avez pas fait d'heures supplémentaires c'est ça ?  
Le brun à lunette acquiesça  
— je suis désolé de t'avoir menti Lily...  
— Aller viens !  
— où ? Où tu m'emmènes ?  
— réparer tes conneries...  
Ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle, puis elle l'entraîna dans un petit hôtel où ils entrèrent.  
— Bonsoir mademoiselle, dit Lily en s'adressant à la réceptionniste, Nous voudrions parler à Mr Lupin s'il vous plait.  
— Oh, je suis désolée madame, mais Mr Lupin ne travaille que de jour.  
— Oui je sais... Mais il y a eu quelques problèmes à son appartement alors... Euh... J'imagine qu'il a dû prendre une chambre ici... Je me trompe ?  
— eh bien euh...  
— s'il vous plait madame... C'est important...  
— très bien...  
Elle prit son téléphone et demanda à Remus de descendre  
Il arriva 2 minutes plus tard.  
— Lily... Je, il se figea, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il froidement en apercevant James  
— Remus... je... Commença le Brun  
— Rem, il faut que tu rentres avec nous...  
— Remus c'est...  
— c'est quoi ? S'énerve le châtain, hein ? Tu vas me dire que c'est pas c'que j'crois c'est ça ?  
Et t'espères que je vais te croire ?  
franchement James tu me connais mieux que ça...  
— Remus... Reprit Lily, aller... Fais-le pour moi OK ?  
— Non Lily, je sais qu'il est chez vous, c'est toujours chez vous qu'il vient se réfugier quand il en a besoin... Et je n'ai aucune envie de le voir  
— Rem... Tenta James, il... Il est vraiment mal...  
Remus soupira, agacé et se résigna, il remonta chercher ses affaires et finit par suivre ses amis.  
Arrivés dans la maison de Godric's Hollow, ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit.  
Remus s'approcha du canapé où dormait Sirius, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant les paupières gonflées et rougies et les grosses traces de larmes sur les joues de son amour.  
— il.. Est si mal que ça ?... Demanda-t-il timidement  
— Oui souffla Lily, j'ai dû lui donner une potion de sommeil pour qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de te réclamer, il veut absolument te parler...  
Le loup-garou caressa doucement la joue de l'homme qu'il aimait... Celui-ci papillonna.  
Son visage se para d'un sourire lumineux lorsqu'il aperçut Remus au-dessus de lui. Sourire qui se fana instantanément devant le mouvement de recul instinctif dudit Remus.  
— Lunard... Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux  
Il fixa intensément les yeux mordorés et humides de son compagnon  
— je ne t'ai pas trompé... Je te le jure... On a fait que discuter tous les deux, James et moi... d'un projet... Il voulait des conseils...  
— Vous avez mis au point vos versions ? Hein ? Ne pût s'empêcher de répondre Remus avec colère, en repensant à l'explication que James lui avait fournie avant qu'il n'arrive.  
— n... non...  
— c'est ça ! Il se tourna vers Lily, et toi tu les crois !  
— j'ai confiance en James comme toi en Sirius, répondit-elle doucement.  
— c'est de ma faute Rem, intervint James, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de se taire... Il s'était assis devant la cheminée, il baissa la tête, il pleurait lui aussi... Voir ses amis... Un couple si uni... Se déchirer sous ses yeux... Par sa faute... Lily vint s'assoir près de lui, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite amie  
regardant à nouveau Sirius, Remus fut retourné... Jamais il n'avait vu Sirius pleurer autant. Il s'approcha de nouveau du canapé  
— alors c'est vrai ?... Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix ou perçait l'espoir, il... Il ne... Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé avec toutes ses filles dans ce bar ?  
— Non jamais ! S'exclama Sirius, jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça Lunard... Je... Je t'aime trop pour ça… Je... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi tu sais ?  
Sans plus réfléchir, Remus se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.  
— dis... Tu... Tu vas revenir... Tu... m'aimes toujours... Hein Lunard ?...  
— Oh seigneur Sirius ! Evidemment que je t'aime... C'est pour ça que me fait si mal de penser que...  
— Non ! Jamais je ferais ça jamais !  
Là dessus il l'embrassa éperdument.  
Lily donna un léger coup de coude à James et lui montra ses amis et leur baiser. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à travers ses pleurs. Lorsque les sanglots se calmèrent et que le baiser s'interrompit, Lily osa poser la question qui la taraudait  
— et ce projet qu'est ce que c'était ?  
James regarda autour de lui, il croisa les yeux noirs de Sirius qui disaient  
— t'as intérêt à assumer maintenant !  
Il prit une grande inspiration. Se leva et se mît à genoux devant la jeune femme et se lança.  
— Euh... Lily... Je... Savais pas comment te le demander... Euh...  
— simple James ! Siffla Sirius  
— Ok ! Lily. Est-ce que... Tu... Voudrait bien m'épouser ?...  
— Oh James ! Oui oui oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser !  
A son tour il l'entraîna dans un baiser plus que renversant.  
Remus et Sirius se sourirent et le brun montra la sortie d'un œil interrogatif. Le châtain acquiesça et ils sortirent sans bruit de la maison avant de transplaner chez eux.  
À peine la porte fut elle fermée que Sirius plaqua son petit ami contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément.  
— tu sais dit il entre deux baisers, nous aussi un jour on se mariera.  
— c'est vrai ? Tu voudrais qu'on se marie ?  
— Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt et où tu en auras envie, alors oui je le voudrais  
— han ! Je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime !  
Remus entraina Sirius vers la chambre et lui offrit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui...  
Le lendemain matin ils furent réveillés par un fracas venant de la cheminée. C'est la « gueule enfarinée » et complètement ensommeillée qu'ils reçurent James et Lily venus s'excuser de les avoir oubliés la veille.  
Le petit déjeuner se fit sur des éclats de rire...

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà..._

 _Alors ? votre avis?_

 _une tite review? comme à chaque fois je me fais forte de répondre à chacune d'entre elle._

 _biz_


End file.
